


X Files: Do you think I'm Spooky?

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder's Day [7]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Mulder opens his office in the FBI's basement for the first time...





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Mulder, Agent Fowley or AD Skinner. The show and its characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter one: The Proposal

FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
Canteen  
1991, Monday 13:00 

“And you would be doing what, exactly?” Special Agent Diana Fowley asked her partner and colleague, Special Agent Fox Mulder at lunch that Monday afternoon.  
“Investigating the paranormal,” Mulder told her seriously and confidently. “Right,” Fowley replied. “Come on Diana,” Mulder coaxed as he saw the sceptical look on her face. “It’ll be great. You and I can work together and solve the cases no one else can,” he said.  
“Keep going,” Fowley told him. Mulder grinned, feeling chuffed that he was winning her over. He knew he was onto something. “We’ll make discoveries, gain proof, initiate contact with the unknown, and gone where no man has gone before,” Mulder added. “You’ve been watching Star Trek again haven’t you Mulder?” Fowler asked with a grin. Mulder chose to ignore the question. “So, what do you think?” Mulder asked Fowley. Fowley nodded slowly. “I guess it could work,” she mused, and Mulder took a victory sip of his OJ. “Thanks Diana,” he told her. “You’re the best,” he said. Fowley held up her hand.  
“Woah, I didn’t say yes exactly,” she said. “Lets ask Skinner first, then take it from there,” she added. Mulder sighed before nodding reluctantly. “I guess we do have to go through the proper channels first,” he agreed. “But other than that it’s a yes, right?” He asked her eagerly. Fowley couldn’t help but agree as she saw the eagerness and wilfulness in Mulder’s eyes. He really came to life when talking about this new department that he had been thinking about for ages.  
“Yes,” Fowley agreed, and Mulder grinned as he raised his cup. “To us,” he said, and Fowley raised her own glass. “To us,” she replied before they toasted to their friendship.


	2. Moving in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder settles down in his new office...

FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
Basement level  
1991, Wednesday, 5:30pm 

Special Agent Mulder fished around in his pocket for the basement keys. He was balancing a box of his things on one shoulder before he finally found the keys and opened the slightly creaky door of the basement.  
Mulder entered the room and found that there was a photocopier and a few shelves by the basement window, and that was it. There was just a desk in the far corner of the office which was littered with paper for the copier. There was also a very old cabinet which was also filled with copier paper and stationary supplies.  
Mulder stifled a yawn as he placed his box down on the desk after getting rid of some paper to make room for his things. He’d had a busy last day at his post at the Violent Crimes Unit where he packed up all his things after doing a normal days work there. He was excited and eager to move down to the basement, much to his colleagues’ amusement and curiosity.  
But Mulder didn’t care. The main thing was he got space for his new work. So he began unpacking. “Home sweet home,” a voice said behind him, and Mulder turned to see his partner Agent Fowley leaning casually against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest as she surveyed the room with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yeah,” Mulder replied with a grin as he spread his arms wide. “Get a load of the new digs,” he told her. Fowley grinned back at him. “I take it Skinner said yes?” she asked. Mulder nodded as he rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. “We got the green light, Diana. This is it. Can you feel it?” He asked. Fowley shook her head in amusement.  
“Have you been drinking Mulder?” she asked. “Come on Diana. You know me. When I want something, I get it,” he told her before gesturing to the box. “So are you gonna help me move us in? There’s dinner afterwards for you,” Mulder offered. “Let me guess. Pizza?” she asked as she knew that was Mulder’s favourite food. “Sure. Okay,” Fowley said as Mulder nodded. “Thanks Diana. Let’s do this,” Mulder said, and they both started tidying away the paper and clearing the desk.


	3. The truth is out there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fowley and Mulder have a serious talk over dinner...

Half an hour later Fowley and Mulder were both eating pizza as they tidied up the new X Files office. “Mulder?” Fowley asked as she sat on a chair near Mulder’s desk. “Mmmm?” Mulder asked through a mouthful of pizza as he stopped to listen to her. “What keeps you doing this?” She asked. “What do you mean? Doing what?” Mulder asked. Fowley gestured at the office around them. “This. You’re new Unit. I mean, I know you have to find your sister, but why do you keep looking? Why do you believe?” She asked seriously for a moment.  
Mulder looked thoughtful as he leant against the now tidy and organised desk. Finally, he shrugged as he swallowed a bite of pizza.  
“I honestly don’t know. I just feel there’s something out there, something we need to seek and find… the truth,” he told her sincerely. Fowley nodded. “Guess the X Files is a way of your proving your beliefs,” she mused aloud, and Mulder nodded. “You could say it like that,” he agreed. They shared a friendly silence before Mulder asked, “what about you Diana? Why do you put up with me?” He wanted to know. “Why? Well, I guess I believe too. The truth is out there, we just have to find it,” she said. Mulder nodded with a grin. “The truth is out there,” he added, and Fowley nodded in agreement before raising her glass of white wine that Mulder got with the pizza. “A toast. To the truth,” she said. Mulder nodded and they linked their glasses together in a toast. “To the truth,” Mulder echoed before they took a big sip of wine.


	4. 1 is the loneliest number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fowley has some news for Mulder...

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
X Files Unit   
Monday 9am  
Two weeks later 

Agent Mulder walked into the X Files office that cold Monday morning only to see Agent Fowley leaving something on his desk. She looked like she was feeling nervous about something. “Agent Fowley?” Mulder asked as he closed the office door behind him. He then walked towards his desk and laid his hands on Fowley’s shoulders for a moment as he brushed past her to get to his desk.   
“Everything okay?” He asked her in concern. Fowley sighed as she wrung her hands together. “Mulder,” she began, “I have news,” she said. “Oh?” Mulder asked. Now it was his turn to look nervous.   
Fowley reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder consolingly, “don’t worry Fox, it’s not bad news as such. It’s… I’ve accepted another assignment,” she managed to say as she looked him in the eye. Mulder felt his heart aching as he heard this news. He gulped.  
“Oh. Where is this assignment?” he asked. Fowley sighed. “In Europe. I’ll be working with the FBI’s foreign counter-terrorism unit,” she explained. Mulder’s heart sank. “In front of you is my resignation letter from the X Files. Effective immediately,” Fowley told him in a shaky voice when Mulder said nothing. Finally he shrugged, trying to cover up his disappointment as he opened the letter and read it. Sure enough it was Fowley’s resignation note. “All right. So you’re off the X Files.   
Thank you for your service,” Mulder said, a little more curtly than he meant to. “Fox,” Fowley protested. Mulder shook his head in defeat. “I see you have your things already. You may go Agent Fowley. Take care,” Mulder told her with one last look as they gazed at each other. Fowley nodded reluctantly as she knew Mulder didn’t want to hear anymore, and she didn’t want to hurt him anymore. “Thank you Fox,” she said, before adding, “good luck with the X Files. I’ll remember everything you taught me,” she said before leaving the room.


	5. The break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is left reeling after Fowley's news... but vows to carry on what he started.

Same day, 6pm

Mulder sat his desk in his X Files office and sighed. He had a couple of beers on his desk which he’d drank already and he was sitting in the dark. He hadn’t bothered to switch the lights on when the evening settled in. He had received a short voicemail from Diana, and Mulder didn’t have the heart to talk to her so he let it go to voicemail. In the message Diana told him she was just on her way to the airport, and that she was sorry again to leave him. She also suggested they break up and not contact each other for a while and see how that goes, before finally saying her goodbyes. Mulder’s shoulders drooped heavily as he heard the message. Well fine, he thought. He’d keep the X Files open and investigate cases by himself. He’ll never stop looking to find the truth. With new determination, Mulder deleted Fowley’s voicemail message and knocked the beer cans into the trash before standing up and putting on his jacket before making his way to the door.  
He leant against the door frame and switched on the light before surveying the room proudly. This is me, he thought, this is who I am, and if you don’t like it then tough, he added.  
Then after one last look Mulder switched off the lights and began the journey home. Tomorrow is a new day, and he was going to be ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and as always thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
